


Su castigo

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura está convencido de que los juegos deberían ser algo divertido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su castigo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un vistazo a la verdad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285601) by [Nakuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru). 



Un juego, piensa Bakura, debería ser algo divertido, que puede ser usado para pasar el tiempo y crear recuerdos e incluso lazos de amistad.

Todos deberían terminar contentos, incluso quienes pierden, y despedirse con sonrisas y promesas de reunirse y repetirlo pronto.

Pero en lugar de eso, cuando Bakura sale del sopor en el que cayó y abre los ojos ve a sus compañeros en el suelo.

Quiere creer que están dormidos y que al igual que él despertarán en cualquier momento, confundidos pero _bien_ , mas el haber visto lo mismo varias veces hace que no pueda guardar esperanzas.

De nuevo ha pasado lo mismo.

Bakura pone sus manos en su boca para no gritar, pero no puede hacer nada para detener sus lágrimas y tampoco puede evitar preguntarse si su egoísmo, su deseo de querer jugar junto a otros por todo el tiempo que pudiese, lo hizo merecer un castigo como éste.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Un vistazo a la verdad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285601) by [Nakuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru)




End file.
